legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Whytehold
"If you live without Discipline, you die without Honour" - Whyteholder Proverb The Whytehold Knights are legendary mounted combatants, something that the enemies of Whytehold are afraid to face. Whytehold Knights are heavily trained, and offered the best armour and weaponry available. Becoming a Knight It is the ambition of almost all fighters of Whytehold to become a knight. However, this is no easy task. In order to become a knight, you must be knighted by a commander. This is not done lightly, and only if the prospective knight is honourable and mighty. Often acts of battlefield valour are enough to warrant a Knighthood. Nobles usually raise their eldest children to become knights, and train them heavily. However, training and noble heritage alone are not enough to be given a full knighthood. They may be given the title of Banneret, or even better, named a Knight Errant. The winners of the various tournaments during the Festival of Steel are given knighthoods, or Errant Knighthoods. As a Knight Errant, the last stage to becoming a full knight is to make a pledge, and prove yourself worthy of it. The Knight's Pledge To be a full knight, a pledge must be made. Once made, a pledge cannot be voluntarily changed. When a knight is promoted to Field-Commander or Lord-Commander that pledge may be annulled. Pledge to the Honourable The most common option for knights is to pledge themselves to a Commander. Knights who are pledged to a commander swear their lives to that individual, and would gladly die for them. This is not done lightly, and knights will only pledge to a commander they truly believe to be honourable and mighty. If a knight is pledged to a commander, that commander's orders take highest priority, even above higher ranking commander's orders. In times long gone, that commander had more authority over their knights than even the monarch did. This lead to commanders having too much power and lead to dissent, therefore in modern times the monarch has absolute power over all knights. These knights are recognisable by the fact that they prominently wear their master's heraldry upon their armour, and wear their colours. A knight pledged to a commander cannot be promoted to a rank equal to or above that commander. When the chosen individual dies, the pledge is annulled. The knight is not required to make a new pledge then, but most do. Cavaliers Cavaliers are elite knights who do not wish to go into battle, but instead wish to act as a personal bodyguard to a commander or another significant individual. Cavaliers are incredibly devoted to the person they choose to pledge to. The chosen individual decides if the potential cavalier is worthy, and if they are, they become a permanent companion and defender. The practice of Cavaliers was originally a Thassalian tradition. It was adopted by Whytehold when the kindgom occupied the smaller city-state and combined their cultures. Most Commanders and nobles will have a single cavalier, but some of the most honourable and famous have had up to four at once. Pledging to a Knight Rarely, a knight will pledge themselves to another knight. This is a legitimate, though controversial, pledge. Often this is for the purposes of supporting a knight who they believe needs to be promoted. Pledge to the Crown Knights who consider themselves worthy of acting in the name of the monarch themselves may pledge themselves towards the crown. It is a very similar process to pledging to a commander, except these knights must truly be worthy. Occasionally the monarch may choose a knight and ask for a pledge. This is considered an incredible honour, and has only happened a few times in Whytehold history. The crown's devoted knights will ride into battle alongside the monarch, and protect them at all costs. These knights wear armour decorated liberally with gold, and the colours and heraldry of the monarch. The Queen's Cavalier Queen-Commander Anjelika Weisenburg was the first monarch to accept a Cavalier; Darius Lestrade. It was considered risky for the queen to have a cavalier, since such a position would be an excellent place to assassinate the queen, and she had her fair share of enemies. However, Darius proved himself to be a trustworthy and honourable knight, and after he saved her life in battle, she requested he act as her personal bodyguard. He accepted graciously. Pledge to the Land Many knights consider their greatest loyalty to be to their home, or to a region they are devoted to protecting. These knights will spend most of their time in the region they've chosen to pledge themselves to. Often these knights take on some of the culture and styles of that land, and become a renowned group, especially among those they protect. Knights like this act directly under the command of the local commander or noble, no matter who it is. A knight pledged to the land can eventually be promoted to be in charge of that region. Renowned Knights of the Land The Whytehold Civil Knights are knights who devote themselves to law enforcement and protecting the people of the city of Whytehold. They are officially part of the Whytehold Civil Guard, but are far better equipped. They are only really used when heavy-duty law enforcement is required, or when the city is attacked. The Thassalian Silver Knights are devoted to protecting Silvershire and Thassalus. Their armour is flamboyant, in Thassalian fashion. They are known to enjoy revelry and festivity. They are made entirely out of citizens of Thassalus. The Dune Guard Knights are knights of Whytehold territory in Izir. They ride motorcycles across the desert and wear lighter armour, like soldiers of the Dune Guard. The Knights of the Hinterwald are expert hunters and monster slayers, taking on the hunting culture of Kilzig and protecting that land from the creatures of the Hinterlands. They wear lighter armour, and are as good with ranged weapons as they are with melee weapons. Often they are accompanied by Kilzig Knighthounds. The Knights of Nazenne are devoted to protecting that island in the Shattered Sea, despite the fact that it is owned by Erdannians. Strangely, they are considered to be part of the Erdannian military and the Whytehold military. Pledge to the Gods Some of the more religious knights may consider their greatest loyalty to be to the light gods, and pledge themselves to serving the gods, or a single god. These knights no longer have a regular place in the Whytehold military, and instead act like a member of the Lightguard, the priesthood. Knights such as these must prove themselves to embody the principles of the gods, and must be accepted by the gods themselves. This is determined through a religious ceremony guided by a high priest. Those who pledge to the gods prioritise the commands of high priests and leaders of the Lightguard, above those of regular commanders. The Elders Occasionally, a knight pledges themselves to the Elders. Or, someone trained by the Elders becomes a knight. In this case, that knight has more authority on the battlefield and is respected by other soldiers and knights, but is not considered greater than other members of the Elders. They act under the command of the leader of the Elders, and the gods. They cannot be given an authority position in the Whytehold military. The Abbey of Metallurgy Occasionally a knight pledges to the Metallurgists, or a Metallurgist becomes a knight. That knight has the respect and power of a knight, but has a rank within the Abbey. Usually they are a Steel Acolyte. They act under the command of the Metallurgist leaders. The Dark Monks Controversially, knights sometimes pledge themselves to the dark gods and join the Black Monastery. In doing this, they relinquish all titles and inheritances, and any positions they might have held in the Whytehold military. They join the Way of the Bear branch of dark monks, a group founded by Gaius Lestrade which focuses on training fighters who can wield dark magic and wear heavy armour.